Various injection devices are known in the art. Many such injection devices, however, require medical training for proper use. In addition, many such injection devices are expensive. Thus, there is a need to provide a low-cost, intuitive injection device that can be properly used by untrained or minimally trained people for self-injection or injection of others. For example, such a needed device could be used for inoculations in developing areas of the world where medical care is difficult to obtain, or for a parent to inoculate a child. In addition, needles may be intimidating to some patients. Accordingly, it is desirable for an injection device to hide the needle from the user, both before and after the injection.